Rushing Over To You
by TheBlackWook
Summary: He hadn't planned he and Caitlin would now be trapped in this abandoned warehouse where they had tried to track him down. But now, all he could feel was the urge in his body, in his feet, to get up from that wheelchair to rush over to Caitlin who wouldn't be able to make it on her own, as the glass was shattering and slowly, in Harrison's slow motioned eyes, falling over her.


**AN : **Hi guys, how you doin' ? Here is a little ficlet I made before 1x11 aired. It was based on 1x11 promo where we saw Harrison using his speed. So my imagination had something and here it is :) ! Hope you'll enjoy this fic, and please, don't forget to tell me what you think by leaving me reviews :p ! Bye !

* * *

**One**. One man and everything was upside down, a clear mess, in the labs and in the team. Pied Piper, as he liked to be called now, had been back and endangered their team, Central City, its inhabitants : everyone. Harrison knew at the very first second that this young man he had once held in good esteem was up to no good. However he hadn't planned this move. He hadn't planned he and Caitlin would now be trapped in this abandoned warehouse where they had tried to track him down. But now, all he could feel was the urge in his body, in his feet, to get up from that wheelchair to rush over to Caitlin who wouldn't be able to make it on her own, as the glass was shattering and slowly, in Harrison's slow motioned eyes, falling over her. Everything seemed fixed at that moment. Harrison looked up to the roof that was non-existent now since the glass was falling, shattered. It could have been a beautiful spectacle if things were not that urgent. Pieces of glass were falling like rain, reflecting the light of the thunder outside, and some were so bright that he could have thought it was diamonds. Then, he gave in the urge he felt in his feet, in his body, in his soul and his heart. He used his super speed to rush over where Caitlin was trying to escape to the glass, red lighting following his steps. Everything seemed so… dead : no sound but his beating heart pounding hard against his chest and his surroundings frozen like a picture. It took him no time to rush to Caitlin and to take her in his arms to put her in safety.

**Two**. Two arms instinctively found their way around his neck : her arms. Even if everything happened in a blur, not being possible to count it in seconds, something awoke in his body, chills went through him, goose bumps running through his spine. He finally stopped, behind some wooden crates, somehow breathless cause his heart was aching to know if the woman in his arms was okay. Time seemed frozen as they looked into each other's eyes, piercing blue into brown ones, still holding her in his arms, her arms still wrapped around his neck. After sometimes he put her down gently on her feet, reluctantly he had to admit. She watched him from head to toes, in shock, not believing what happened. Harrison Wells could not only walk but was a speedster too !

_"How ? Why ?"_ She managed to mouthed, still shocked.

_"Listen Caitlin, I… It's not what you think."_

_"What ? Surprise, you're not Reverse Flash ?"_ She almost began to shout as she regained herself.

He was speechless to see that she had figured that out in only those few seconds but after all, she was very smart and the person he thought were most likely to discover his secret first if it was to be discovered. He was surprised to find he was not upset, or at least not in the way he had thought he would be. He simply looked away an unexpected ache in his heart.

_"Just say something !"_ She hit him in the chest and he let her. _"It's not… You can't be…"_ At that point she had started crying, though she tried to restrain herself, hitting him even more.

_"Look Caitlin, I know it may seem like I'm that guy but… I only wore that suit to push Barry's abilities. I'm not the guy who killed his mother, I tried to stop him. I'm not the guy who beat me up. He has me, this is blackmail."_

_"Why would I trust you ?"_

_"Because…"_ He trailed off and preferred to take her beautiful face in his hands, kissing her.

This was short, surprising and unexpected unexpected. He pulled out as soon as he pulled in. He looked down, eyes closed.

_"I could lose a lot of things.** Everything**. But you. I can have secrets, I can hide a lot of things. Not to** you**."_

This confession took her aback. True she had developed some kind of feelings, some spot for him since she decided to move on from Ronnie. But this ? She had not expected this at all. And after all… He saved her. That meant something. Along with his confession. She stayed shocked for some seconds before she put her hands on his sweatshirt, pulling him in for a second kiss. It was desperate, hungry, passionate : felt. Her hands were in his hair, ruffling them more than they already were while his hands were found their way on her hips.

**Three**. Three seconds of kissing and he was already pushing her against the wall of the warehouse, feeling the passion building within him, another kind of urge growing too. He trailed down kisses on her neck, her shoulder and her chest. Her hands literally ripped off his black sweatshirt from him and were now caressing his chest, his abs, his strong arms. They were soon panting but pursuing their kissing session nonetheless, ripping more of each other's clothes as time went by. He hadn't expected to first make love to her in this situation, in this place, but he gave in anyway because he had waited so long to confess his feelings to her, some part of the truth to her that he couldn't wait any longer. As they became one, they forgot everything about what was currently happening : Pied Piper, Cisco, Barry, Central City : they were just the two of them in this warehouse and nothing, no one would stop them.

**Four**. 9 months later, the two of them became the four of them as Caitlin gave birth to lovely twins, a boy and a girl they named Bart and Sela. It had been a surprised for them both but as they finally found each other and Harrison told the truth to her and what needed toe known to Barry and Cisco, they finally could find some hope and happiness together.


End file.
